2019
thumb|250px|''[[Kingdom Hearts III]] [[Arquivo:Kim Possible movie poster.jpg|thumb|250px|Kim Possible]] [[Arquivo:Fast Layne poster.jpg|thumb|250px|Fast Layne]] [[Arquivo:Capitã Marvel - Pôster Nacional 02.jpg|thumb|250px|Capitã Marvel]] [[Arquivo:Dumbo 2019 - Pôster Nacional 02.jpg|thumb|250px|Dumbo]] [[Arquivo:101DalmatianStreetFamilyTogetherPoster.jpg|thumb|250px|Rua Dálmatas 101]] [[Arquivo:Vingadores_-_Ultimato_-_Pôster_Nacional.jpg|thumb|250px|Vingadores: Ultimato]] [[Arquivo:Aladdin 2019 Novo Cartaz.jpg|thumb|250px|Aladdin]] [[Arquivo:Toy Story 4 - Novo Pôster Nacional.jpg|thumb|250px|Toy Story 4]] [[Arquivo:HALDC - Pôster Nacional 6.jpg|thumb|250px|Homem-Aranha: Longe de Casa]] [[Arquivo:O_Rei_Leão_2019_-_Pôster_Nacional_04.jpg|thumb|250px|O Rei Leão]] [[Arquivo:Descendentes 3 - Pôster Nacional.jpg|thumb|250px|Descendentes 3]] [[Arquivo:Malévola - Dona do Mal Novo Cartaz.jpg|thumb|250px|Malévola: Dona do Mal]] [[Arquivo:The_mandalorian_logo.jpg|thumb|250px|Os Mandalorianos]] [[Arquivo:Lady and tramp poster.jpg|thumb|250px|A Dama e o Vagabundo]] [[Arquivo:Frozen 2 - Teaser Pôster Nacional 02.jpg|thumb|250px|Frozen 2]] [[Arquivo:Star_Wars_-_The_Rise_of_Skywalker_teaser_poster.jpg|thumb|250px|Star Wars: A Ascensão Skywalker]] Lançamentos Longa-metragens Walt Disney Pictures *18 de Janeiro - ''Vidro é lançado com críticas negativas. (Buena Vista International; apenas distribuição internacional) *8 de Março - Capitã Marvel é lançado com críticas positivas. *29 de Março - Dumbo é lançado com críticas misturados. *17 de Abril - Pinguins é lançado com críticas positivas. *26 de Abril - Vingadores: Ultimato é lançado sucesso de bilheteira e aclamado pela crítica. *24 de Maio - Aladdin é lançado com críticas misturados. *21 de Junho - Toy Story 4 é lançado com aclamado pela crítica. *2 de Julho - Homem-Aranha: Longe de Casa (Co-produção e distribuído pela Sony Pictures) é lançado com aclamado pela crítica. *19 de Julho - O Rei Leão é lançado com críticas misturados. *18 de Outubro - Malévola: Dona do Mal será lançado *22 de Novembro - Frozen 2 será lançado. *20 de Dezembro - Star Wars: A Ascensão Skywalker será lançado. 20th Century Fox *17 de Abril - Superação: O Milagre da Fé é lançado com críticas misturados e positivas. *10 de Maio - Tolkien (Fox Searchlight Pictures) é lançado com críticas misturados. *7 de Junho - X-Men: Fênix Negra (Marvel Entertainment) é lançado com críticas negativas. *12 de Julho - Stuber é lançado com críticas misturados. *9 de Agosto - Meu Amigo Enzo é lançado com críticas misturados. *21 de Agosto - Ready or Not (Fox Searchlight Pictures) é lançado. *20 de Setembro - Ad Astra: Rumo às Estrelas será lançado. *4 de Outubro - Lucy in the Sky (Fox Searchlight Pictures) será lançado. *18 de Outubro - Jojo Rabbit (Fox Searchlight Pictures) será lançado. *1 de Novembro - O Exterminador do Futuro: Destino Sombrio será lançado. (apenas distribuição internacional) *15 de Novembro - Ford vs. Ferrari será lançado. *13 de Dezembro - A Hidden Life será lançado. *25 de Dezembro - Um Espião Animal (Blue Sky Studios) será lançado. Exclusivos no Disney+ *12 de Novembro **''A Dama e o Vagabundo'' **''The Imagineering Story'' **''Recife de Golfinhos'' Televisão *2 de Janeiro - estreia a segunda temporada de Grown-ish no Freeform. *5 de Janeiro - estreia a segunda temporada de A Lei de Milo Murphy no Disney Channel com especial crossover, "O Efeito Phineas e Ferb". *8 de Janeiro - estreia a série Good Trouble no Freeform. *9 de Janeiro - estreia a série Schooled na ABC. *16 de Janeiro - estreia o filme animado Marvel Rising: Chasing Ghosts no canal oficial Marvel HQ YouTube. *18 de Janeiro - estreia a segunda e última temporada de Marvel - O Justiceiro na Netflix. *24 de Janeiro - estreia a segunda temporada de Siren no Freeform. *25 de Janeiro - estreia a série Tal Sydney, Tal Max no Disney Channel. *15 de Fevereiro **Estreia o filme em live-action Kim Possible no Disney Channel. **Estreia a minisérie Fast Layne no Disney Channel. *27 de Fevereiro - estreia a série Whiskey Cavalier na ABC. *7 de Março - estreia a segunda temporada de For the People na ABC. *10 de Março - estreia a quarta e última temporada de Star vs. as Forças do Mal no Disney Channel e Disney XD. *17 de Março - termina a primeira temporada de Star Wars: A Resistência no Disney Channel e Disney XD. *18 de Março **Estreia a série animada Rua Dálmatas 101 no Disney Channel, Disney XD e Disney Junior. **Estreia a série The Fix na ABC. *20 de Março - estreia a série Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists no Freeform. *31 de Março - termina a minisérie Fast Layne no Disney Channel. *3 de Abril - estreia o filme animado Marvel Rising: Coração de Ferro no canal oficial Marvel HQ YouTube. *4 de Abril - estreia a segunda temporada de Marvel - Manto e Adaga no Freeform. *12 de Abril - termina a terceira e última temporada de Speechless na ABC. *13 de Abril **Termina a terceira e última temporada de Bizaardvark no Disney Channel. **Termina a primeira temporada de Coop e Cami no Disney Channel. *14 de Abril - termina a segunda temporada de Enrolados Outra Vez: A Série no Disney Channel. *16 de Abril - estreia a série Bless This Mess na ABC. *17 de Abril - estreia o especial O Retorno de Uma Família da Pesada no Freeform. *22 de Abril **Termina a segunda temporada de A Guarda do Leão no Disney Junior. **Estreia a segunda temporada de Juacas no Disney Channel Brasil. *25 de Abril - termina a segunda e última temporada de The Orville na Fox. *29 de Abril - estreia a série animada O Diário Secreto da Banzi com dublagem americana no Disney Channel Sudeste da Ásia. *6 de Maio - estreia a segunda temporada de Operação Big Hero: A Série no Disney Channel. *10 de Maio - estreia a sexta temporada de Marvel - Agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D. na ABC. *12 de Maio **Termina a nona temporada de Bob's Burgers na Fox. **Termina a décima sétima temporada de Uma Família da Pesada na Fox. **Termina a trigésima temporada de Os Simpsons na Fox. *16 de Maio - termina a segunda e última temporada de For the People na ABC. *19 de Maio - termina a quarta e última temporada de Star vs. as Forças do Mal no Disney Channel. *20 de Maio - termina a primeira temporada de The Fix na ABC. *21 de Maio - termina a primeira temporada de The Kids Are Alright na ABC. *22 de Maio - termina a primeira temporada de Whiskey Cavalier na ABC. *1 de Junho - termina a segunda temporada de Elena de Avalor no Disney Junior. *14 de Junho **Estreia a série animada T.O.T.S. no Disney Junior. **Estreia a terceira e última temporada de Jessica Jones na Netflix. *17 de Junho **Estreia a série animada Amphibia no Disney Channel. **Estreia a terceira temporada de A Casa da Raven no Disney Channel. **Estreia a série Grand Hotel na ABC. *18 de Junho - estreia a segunda temporada de Good Trouble no Freeform. *24 de Junho - estreia a série Bia no Disney Channel América Latina e no Brasil. *18 de Julho - termina a primeira temporada de Amphibia no Disney Channel. *20 de Julho - estreia a série Nivis: Amigos de Outro Mundo no Disney Junior América Latina e no Brasil. *23 de Julho - termina a primeira temporada de Tal Sydney, Tal Max no Disney Channel. *26 de Julho - termina a terceira temporada de Andi Mack no Disney Channel. *2 de Agosto **Termina a segunda temporada de Juacas no Disney Channel Brasil. **Estreia o filme original Descendentes 3 no Disney Channel. *3 de Agosto - estreia a terceira e última temporada de A Guarda do Leão no Disney Junior. *23 de Setembro - estreia a terceira temporada de The Good Doctor na ABC. *27 de Setembro - estreia a sexta temporada de Fresh Off the Boat na ABC. *6 de Outubro - estreia a segunda e última temporada de Star Wars: A Resistência no Disney XD. *12 de Novembro - Disney+ será lançado nos Estados Unidos com 7 séries originais: **''Encore!, série de documentários sobre o musical de 2017 no mesmo nome. **''Garfinho faz uma Pergunta, série animada spin-off de Toy Story 4. **''High School Musical: O Musical'', uma série teen musical baseado na franquia High School Musical. **''Marvel's Hero Project'', série de documentários baseado de super-heróis na vida real. **''Os Mandalorianos, uma série em live-action de ''Star Wars. **''Loop'', Wind e Float, três últimas curtas na série SparkShorts. **''The World According to Jeff Goldblum'', série de documentários com Jeff Goldblum é o primeiro conteúdo National Geographic produzido pela Disney. *Outono **A segunda temporada de Os Vizinhos Green será estrelar no Disney Channel. **''Rocketter'' será estrelar no Disney Junior. **A terceira e última temporada de Enrolados Outra Vez: A Série será estrelar no Disney Channel. **''Gabby Duran and the Unsittables'' será estrelar no Disney Channel. Este é baseado no livro de mesmo nome de Daryle Coynners e Elise Allan. **''Vikingskool'' será estrelar no Disney Channel. **''Reef Break'' será estrelar na ABC. **A versão reboot de O Quinteto será estrelar no Freeform. Parques temáticos *2 de Janeiro - Storybook Shoppe fecha no Hong Kong Disneyland. *7 de Janeiro - Art of Disney Animation fecha no Walt Disney Studios Park. *18 de Janeiro **Mickey's Mix Magic estreou no Disneyland. **Walt Disney World's 19 começa evento novas experiências por tempo limitado até no dia 30 de Setembro. ***Move It! Shake It! MousekeDance It! Street Party estreou no Magic Kingdom. ***''Party with Pixar Pals'' começa evento no Disney's Hollywood Studios. ***Hakuna Matata Time Dance Party estreou no Disney's Animal Kingdom. *25 de Janeiro - Mickey's Soundsational Parade de volta no Disneyland com novos elementos. *30 de Março - Jessie's Critter Carousel abre no Disney California Adventure. *31 de Março **Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy estreou no Disney's Hollywood Studios. **Out of Shadowland foi último show no Tokyo DisneySea. **Ant-Man and The Wasp: Nano Battle! abre no Hong Kong Disneyland. *1 de Abril - Armageddon - Les Effets Speciaux fecha no Walt Disney Studios Park. *10 de Abril - Mickey's PhilharMagic abre no Disney California Adventure. *26 de Abril - Celebrate! Tokyo Disneyland foi último show no Tokyo Disneyland. *Abril **Mickey's PhilharMagic será aberto no Disney California Adventure. **Disney Movie Magic será o último show no Disney's Hollywood Studios. *1 de Maio - Disney's Hollywood Studios será completa 30 anos. **Wonderful World of Animation será estrelar no Disney's Hollywood Studios. *11 de Maio - Phantom Manor será reaberta no Disneyland Paris. *31 de Maio - Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge será aberta no Disneyland. *1 de Junho - Rafiki's Planet Watch será reaberta no Disney's Animal Kingdom. *Junho - Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique dentro no Plaza Grounds será fechado no Hong Kong Disneyland. *30 de Junho - The Lion King: Rhythms of the Pride Lands será estrelar no Disneyland Paris até no dia 22 de Setembro. *23 de Julho **Soaring: Fantastic Flight será aberta no Tokyo DisneySea. **''Song of Mirage'' será estrelar no Hanger Stage no Tokyo DisneySea. *Verão - A nova Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique será aberta no Hong Kong Disneyland. *29 de Agosto - Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge será aberta no Disney's Hollywood Studios. *1 de Setembro **IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth será último show no Epcot. **Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith será fechado no Walt Disney Studios Park. *Outono: **Epcot Forever será estrelar no Epcot até 2020. **Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railway será aberta no Disney's Hollywood Studios. *13 de Dezembro - One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On será último show no Tokyo Disneyland. *Inside Out Emotional Whirlwind será aberta no Disney California Adventure. Lançamentos para Home vídeo Lançamentos em DVD, Blu-ray, e 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray *15 de Janeiro - Doutor Estranho (Marvel Studios) (relançamento) *29 de Janeiro **''Willow A Terra de Magia'' (Lucasfilm) (relançamento) **''O Quebra-Nozes e os Quatro Reinos'' *26 de Fevereiro **''A Pequena Sereia: Edição 30º Aniversário Coleção Signature'' **''A Pequena Sereia 2: O Retorno para o Mar/A Pequena Sereia: A História de Ariel'' (relançamento exclusivo do Disney Movie Club) **''WiFi Ralph'' **''Capitão América: O Primeiro Vingador'' (Marvel Studios) (relançamento) *19 de Março **''Mary Poppins: Edição de 55º Aniversário: Steelbook Exclusivo pela Best Buy'' (Relançamento) **''O Retorno de Mary Poppins'' *16 de Abril **''O Menino que Queria ser Rei'' (20th Century Fox) *23 de Abril **''Alien, O Oitavo Passageiro: Edição 40º Aniversário'' (20th Century Fox) (lançamento em 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray) **''Capitão América 2: O Soldado Invernal'' (Marvel Studios) (relançamento) **''Capitão América: Guerra Civil'' (Marvel Studios) (relançamento) *26 de Maio **''Toy Story: Edição 25º Aniversário'' (Pixar) (relançamento) **''Toy Story 2: Edição 20º Aniversário'' (Pixar) (relançamento) **''Toy Story 3: Edição 10º Aniversário'' (Pixar) (relançamento) Apenas Lançamentos em DVD *22 de Janeiro - Puppy Dog Pals: Playtime with Puppy Dog Pals *5 de Fevereiro - Mickey: Aventuras Sobre Rodas: Minnie: Bow Be Mine *26 de Março - Kim Possible *7 de Maio - A Pequena Sereia: Coleção Signature (relançamento) Livros *8 de Janeiro **''The Adventures of Kim Possible'' **''Kim Possible: Junior Novelization'' *5 de Março - The Big Book of Disney Top 10s *2 de Abril **''Mirror, Mirror: A Twisted Tale'' **''Aladdin: Far From Agrabah'' **''Tales from Adventureland: The Golden Paw'' *21 de Maio - The Art and Making of Aladdin *4 de Junho - Escape from the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel *17 de Setembro - The Art of Disney Costuming: Heroes, Villains, & Spaces Between *24 de Setembro - 5-Minute DuckTales Stories *1 de Outubro - Conceal, Don't Feel: A Twisted Tale *8 de Outubro **''The Big Book of Disney Quizzes'' **''Walt Disney's Ultimate Inventor: The Genius of Ub Iwerks'' *15 de Outubro - The Disney Afternoon: The Making of a Television Renaissance *22 de Outubro - The Disney Monorail: Imagineering the Highway in the Sky Quadrinhos *6 de Março - Frozen: Reunion Road começa uma mini-série em 3 edições. *19 de Março **''Disney Classics: Don Quixote, starring Goofy and Mickey Mouse'' **''Operação Big Hero'' *25 de Março - Zootopia: Family Night *16 de Abril - Toy Story Adventures: Volume 1 *1 de Maio - Aladdin: Four Tales of Agrabah *7 de Maio - Toy Story 4 Graphic Novel *14 de Maio - Descendants: Twisted Field Trip *29 de Maio - Disney Classics: Hamlet, starring Donald Duck *25 de Junho - Mickey Mouse: The Quest for the Missing Memories *23 de Julho - Zootopia: A Hard Day's Work *31 de Julho - Disney Classics: Dracula, starring Mickey Mouse *13 de Agosto - Disney Classics: Frankenstein, starring Donald Duck *8 de Outubro **''Disney Classics: A Christmas Carol, starring Scrooge McDuck'' **''Young Donald Duck'' *22 de Outubro - Zootopia: School Days Coleções imprensas *9 de Janeiro - Mickey Mouse: 90th Anniversary Collection *29 de Janeiro - Frozen: Breaking Boundaries *30 de Janeiro - Mickey Mouse: Fire Eye of Atlantis *12 de Fevereiro - Disney Masters Volume 6: Uncle Scrooge: King of the Golden River *26 de Fevereiro **''The Complete Life and Times of Uncle Scrooge Volume 1'' **''Kim Possible Adventures'' *27 de Fevereiro **''Star Wars Adventures Vol. 5: Mechanical Mayhem'' **''Uncle Scrooge: Treasure Above the Clouds'' *5 de Março **''The Incredibles 2: Crisis in Mid-Life! & Other Stories'' **''Uncle Scrooge: Treasure Above The Clouds'' *12 de Março - Disney Masters Volume 7: Mickey Mouse: The Pirates Of Tabasco Bay *26 de Março - Donald Duck: The Daily Newspaper Comics, Volume 5 *16 de Abril - The Complete Carl Barks Disney Library - Uncle Scrooge: The Mines of King Solomon *30 de Abril - Uncle Scrooge: My First Millions *7 de Maio - Disney Masters Volume 8: Donald Duck: Duck Avenger Strikes Again *14 de Maio - Toy Story Movie Graphic Novel Collection *9 de Julho - Disney Masters Volume 9: Mickey Mouse: The Ice Sword Saga *30 de Julho - Tangled: The Series – Hair-Raising Adventures *6 de Agosto - Uncle Scrooge: The Colossal Coin Calamity *27 de Agosto - Frozen: Reunion Road *17 de Setembro - Silly Symphonies Volume 4: The Complete Disney Classics 1942-1945 *12 de Novembro - Disney Masters Volume 11: Mickey Mouse: The Ice Sword Saga Book II Vídeo games *25 de Janeiro - Kingdom Hearts III foi lançado no Japão. *29 de Janeiro - Kingdom Hearts III foi lançado mundialmente. *''Disney Tsum Tsum Festival'' será lançado. Personagens de estreia *15 de Fevereiro - Layne Reed, VIN *8 de Março - Capitã Marvel, Yon-Rogg, Dra. Minn-Erva, Talos, Inteligência Suprema, Mar-Vell, Maria Rambeau, Monica Rambeau, Goose *17 de Março - Hector *21 de Junho - Garfinho, Patinho e Coelhinho, Duke Caboom, Gabby Gabby *2 de Julho - Mysterio, Magnum *18 de Outubro - Rainha Ingrith Eventos *20 de Março - Disney adquire os direitos na 21st Century Fox deixando de fora alguns ativos para ser desmembrado para o recém-formado na Fox Corporation. Mortos *6 de Janeiro - William Morgan Sheppard (ator e dublador) *15 de Janeiro - Carol Channing (atriz, dubladora, cantora, e comediante) *22 de Janeiro - James Frawley (ator, diretor, e produtor) *9 de Fevereiro - Ron W. Miller (marido da Diane Disney Miller, Presidente e CEO da Walt Disney Company, e genro do Walt Disney) *11 de Fevereiro - Ricardo Boechat (jornalista, âncora e locutor de rádio brasileiro) *15 de Fevereiro - Dave Smith (arquivista) *23 de Fevereiro - Katherine Helmond (atriz, dubladora, e diretor) *4 de Março - Luke Perry (ator, dublador, cantor, produtor, diretor, e roteirista) *7 de Abril - Seymour Cassel (ator, dublador, cantor, cinematográfico e produtor) *24 de Abril - Pedro de Saint Germain (dublador e cantor brasileiro) *30 de Abril - Peter Mayhew (ator) *6 de julho - Cameron Boyce (ator, dublador e cantor) de:2019 es:2019 en:2019 fr:2019 nl:2019 Categoria:Anos na história da Disney